Dear Strelitzia
by Fortune Maiden
Summary: To the girl I was never friends with… [Epistolary Fic]
1. Letter 1

_And now for something completely different..._

* * *

**Dear Strelitzia**

_To the girl I was never friends with…_

* * *

I.

Dear Strelitzia,

I'm not really sure why I'm writing you this letter. Or why I'm struggling so much since I don't plan on sending it, even if I knew where to mail it. I guess you've just been on my mind a lot lately, and the more I think about you, the more things that I want to talk to you about pile up. My Chirithy suggested writing some of them down…not sure why I'm making it a letter (that I'll never send), but this feels easier somehow, so there you go.

I met your brother recently. He contacted me hoping I might know something about you. I'm not really sure how my name came up on his radar since we were never friends or anything, but I guess one of the others must have thought differently. Our Chirithys got along, so close enough? I wonder if that was why you kept teaming up with me. You always were pretty thoughtful like that.

Anyway, Lauriam's looking for you. He's really worried. I am too—looking I mean! I've been trying to help him out. I went into that house by the Foretellers' tower you were seen entering and…I think I saw your ghost? What was that? You just appeared for brief moment and then limped away! I think there were some other weird things after that, but things seem to be quiet again…

Something really strange is going on here. And I'm going to get to the bottom of it!

See you soon?

Elrena


	2. Letter 12

II.

Dear Strelitzia,

A new world opened up today! The leaders announced it some time ago, but as of today, it's finally available for exploration! The Heartless there are strong, but they give plenty of Lux, so I've been doing my best out there. I'm hoping to see our Union at the top of the leaderboards this month. I don't think people have been really caring about them as much since the Foretellers stopped making a big deal about Lux, but it still feels good to win, you know?

It's funny how quickly things seem to be expanding. There are little spirits besides Chirithy now (though they don't speak), and there's even a coliseum. Do you remember how tense things were at one point? It's a little hard to believe this is the same Daybreak Town, or that Keyblader wielders can fight each other in friendly sport now.

I was a little nervous about trying it out (you know how aggressive I can get in battle sometimes), but Lauriam convinced me, and it was really fun! I won all of my matches, naturally. Your brother's really strong too! I didn't get to go up against him this time, but I'm hoping to get a chance to soon.

As I recall, behind your shy little face, you were actually pretty tough as well. I mean, you always pulled your weight during our outings, so I always knew I could count on you. Even our Union leader was impressed by the strength of your heart. But I've caught up to you now. When you come back, let's test our skills in the coliseum.

Sincerely,

Elrena


	3. Letter 18

_A/N: starting this chapter, i'm diving into ux speculah territory haha _

_also is it me or does daybreak town feel more and more like an idyllic dystopia..._

* * *

III.

Dear Strelitzia,

It's me again. How many letters have I written you now? I'm not sure why, but I always feel so relaxed talking to you like this. We barely spoke in person, but it almost feels like we're friends now. I mean, I know a lot about you through Lauriam. Nothing embarrassing though! He's not that kind of brother, unfortunately.

We're still looking for you. Lauriam and I have combed through every world available, both together and separately, and I've been talking to everyone I know. This might sound strange though, but it feels like there's a lot fewer people in Daybreak Town these days. Don't get me wrong, there are still plenty of Keyblade Wielders around—I been fighting a bunch of them in the Coliseum—but around town I feel like I'm only ever seeing fellow Dandelions.

No to be honest, that's probably not the only strange thing I've been noticing. I think there might be something off with my memories. Lauriam and Chirithy sometimes talk about strange things, but when I think about it later, I can't remember what it was I found confusing. Talking to Chirithy about these doubts used to help me forget and move on, but ever since I started writing them to you instead… Maybe it's different when you talk to someone who can answer you versus when you talk to an unsent letter? That's probably it...

I do want to talk to you about these things in person though. I don't know what it was you got mixed up in, and there are some days where I wonder if you're even still alive, but I do want to believe in you. When we find you, I'll help you catch up on everything. Daybreak Town's changed a lot since you left so you'll need a friend to get you sorted out.

.

.

I want us to be friends.

.

Till next time,

Elrena


	4. Letter 23

IV.

Dear Strelitzia,

I think I like your brother.

I'm not sure how it happened. I really only wanted to try and help him find you, but somewhere along the way, we started talking, and hanging out more, and I guess we became something like friends? Only the more time I spend with him, the more I get to see of the real Lauriam behind the princely smile, and the more my heart aches. I've never felt this way about anyone before.

He's a very kind person. He always tries to act aloof and in control, but he just looks so tired and sad nowadays. I know part of it is because he's worried about you, but it feels like he's taken on some other burden as well. I'm worried he's overworking himself. I want to help him. The others always said the only good thing about me was my tenacity, so I really wish he'd use that more.

I can't bury these sentiments. But at the same time, it feels like I'm betraying you. You're the reason it's all come to this...

So I want to ask for your permission. Please let me act on these treacherous feelings.

Whatever happens, I promise you to stay by his side, and protect him.

Your friend,

Elrena


	5. Letter 39

V.

Dear Strelitzia,

Did you know all along about this world? The Book of Prophecies? The Foretellers? The Keyblade War?

I don't understand any of this at all. Why are things like this?

Was everything we were working for a lie?

I hate you.

I hate you and your stupid brother so much.

I wish I had never known either of you!


	6. Letter 40

VI.

Entry 1

I was given this notebook today. The old man said it may help to start writing things down. I don't know what to write though or why this is supposed to help. I don't have trouble forming new memories, just accessing the ones from before they found me. Am I just supposed to write down my thoughts or something then? What good is talking to a piece of paper? This is so

* * *

Dear Flower Girl,

I don't know who I am, so I sure as hell don't know you either, but the old man gave me a diary and told me to write in it, and for some reason writing made me think of you. And then flowers, so I'm calling you Flower Girl. Anyway, I'm writing you this letter. I don't know anything about myself, yet here I am, thinking about someone else. But I guess you were probably important. I feel like I may have written you before because this feels way too comfortable.

Some time back, I was found unconscious on the side of the road, and when I woke up I had no memories. I was handed off to some old shrink, but he's been pretty good to me so far. Asks too many questions that I CAN'T ANSWER, but he lets me do whatever for the most part.

No one knows where I came from. It's as if I just suddenly appeared. I've been taken around the town a few times, and it's completely unfamiliar to me. This freaks me out since you'd think it'd be a little familiar, right? But the first time I started feeling anything was when I started writing to you.

Everyone assures me I'll remember things soon, but I don't think I want to. I can't shake the feeling that something really bad happened to cause this. Do you know anything about it?

Anyway, I'm not really sure what else to write right now. Then again, I'm not going to send this "letter" or anything, so it doesn't matter either way. But since I've already gone through the trouble of writing one, I may as well follow up if something worthwhile happens.

Writing to you doesn't feel too awful, I guess.

Until then,

Elrena (←I did remember my name at least. How convenient.)


	7. Letter 144

sorry if this one seems a little short and...emotionless - planning a short companion piece to larxene's letters

* * *

VII.

Dear Flower Girl,

I turned into a Nobody.

A bunch of strange monsters appeared in town and they got me. I saw a bunch of people disappear but I'm still here. They said it's because my heart was über powerful so my empty shell continued to exist and that shell is called a "Nobody". I'm not really sure I understand, but apparently I don't have a heart now and can't feel things. Bummer.

Anyway, "They" are the Organization. Which I guess includes me now as Larxene. Adding an "X" to your anagrammed name is a requirement apparently. You'd think that would make the Organization cool, but half of its members are gross old men, and the other half are dullards.

Seriously, this place is so boring!

The Organization's base is some castle in some strange world where it's always night. There are plans to add a moon apparently (somehow?), which will be made up of hearts. Wonder if that includes mine. Preparations are still underway, but eventually we'll be sent to start defeating Heartless and collect hearts. When we gather enough

.

.

.

.

.

Screw it.


	8. Letter 145

VIII.

Dear Flower Girl,

Long time no chat? I can't believe I'm even bothering with this now, but I've run out of Dusks to play with and I've still got a lot on my mind. So I went and got some paper, because HEY this always worked before right?

Whatever.

Fact is, I haven't thought about you in years. I realized I didn't care anymore in my last letter, so I tossed it into a void and never looked back.

Good times, really.

Even if I did die once in the process. (No, I don't get it either, and I really don't care.)

But now, suddenly, you and my stupid past are relevant again. Ugh. I. Hate. This. I hate this and I hate YOU and I hate all of the things you make me FEEL.

I don't even know you!

It's Marluxia's stupid fault I remembered you again. I told him about you a long time ago and he just HAD to bring it up now. It turns out I'm not the only one who lost my memories years ago. He did too. And we have reason to suspect these two other dumbasses we work with did as well. And get this, hidden in our oh so mysterious past is some "Ancient Keyblade Legacy". What does any of that even mean! This is so freaking STUPID!

Personally, I don't buy it one bit, but my dear partner's not convinced so guess I'll need to stick with him a bit longer to make him see sense.

.

.

.

.

Buuuuuuuuut if it IS true, what does that make you? What role did you play in all this? I know you're at the center of something.

.

UGH FINE! I'll get to the bottom of this one way or another!


	9. Letter 0

Thank you so much for reading until the end! I hope you enjoyed!

* * *

IX.

_Dear Strelitzia,_

_I'm dying. I finally remembered your name, and it's when I'm fucking dying. And even my last thoughts are a letter to you. _

_It's fine though. I mean, this is what? The second time? I'll probably come back in some way yet again soon. _

_Your big bro's here too. Yeah, he's still around, and still in my loving care. You're welcome. Looks like his memories have also started coming back. Man, what a trip. But I guess we're now free to finish what we started all those years ago._

_So…see you soon?_


End file.
